A Tank's Revenge
by Lord Edward Potter-Black
Summary: A young tank named M18 is repeatedly abused by his parents. He is bruised, beaten and raped. However, today he takes revenge... Warning: Contains mature themes including pornographic sequences between tanks and extreme violence. Reader discretion advised.
DISCLAIMER: I don't support or condone any of the activities depicted. I don't own World of Tanks either.

It was already 1300 hours in the day when Phantom gun woke up. He was a M4A3E8 "Easy Eight" tank. However, he did not wake up in the bunker where he was used to spending his days in merriment. Instead, he woke up in a claustrophobic bunker. His tracks were ruined and he was staring down 15 high powered ATGMs. He started hyperventilating. Contrary to what people believed he was not a war hero. He had backstabbed his superior M4 tank named Eddard and tricked the world into believing that he had won the Battle of Arracort by himself. While the old' M4 lay in a ditch- his sides sundered by Phantom gun's powerful ammunition-the tank of the moment, Phantom gun gave press conferences to the world. However, that was about to end...

Phantom gun awakens slowly, coming to awareness one sense at a time. He's lying, slumped against something hard and unmoving. He tries to open his radars, but can't seem to make them move. Phantom can hear shuffling, small movements, not far away and what he thinks might be crazed whispering.

Moments pass, how long he's not really sure before he can gather enough strength to open his sightlines. At the first sight Phantom immediately closes his sightlines again, sure he must be mistaken. Opening them again rids him of this hope. He is a narrow street. Around the broken street are scattered his best friends Tiger(M10),Abraham(M1 Abrams) and his wife Courtney(M10), still unconscious with their engines malfunctioning. All of their tracks had been ripped off mercilessly.

His engines are pumping faster now, trying to process what he is seeing. He fails miserably. He was never a bright person. Phantom looks to the side and finds his tracks have been replaced by painful M4 tank tracks. Upon looking closer Phantom finds he's not actually in a narrow street. There are bars on all four sides of the street leaving the four adults pressed together in a claustrophobic cage. The room around the cage contrasts so violently to the inside that Phantom is confused. The outlying room is beautifully decorated in proud military fashion. Outside the bars, the gray street floor turns to polished cherry colored steel. He notes with dread that the street is marked with an RUS tag whereas the steel floor is marked with a USA tag. The room is empty of any people not currently caged with him.

As mobility returns Phantom makes his way to the other occupants of the cage, not that he has to go very far. Abraham's tracks cross his own, Courtney's antennae not even a foot from his other tracks. Tiger slumps directly across from him, but the small space puts him still in easy reach. Phantom moves his tracks against Abraham as much as he can to try and wake the tank. A groan comes from the tank as he starts to stir.

"Abe," Phantom croaks, having to clear his throat before continuing. "Abraham. Wake up."

"Five more minutes," came the grumbled reply.

"Abraham! Look around you, mate."

"Phantom? What are you doing in my bunker?"

Phantom uses his returning strength to kick his best friend in the tracks. "Wake the hell up. Does it look like we're in your bunker? Where the hell are we?"

Abraham is more awake now. He sits, up bracing his back against the bars and looks blearily around the room, taking in the same features Phantom noticed himself only moments ago. "In the name of British Mark I., Where are we?"

Phantom rolls his sightlines. "That's what I was wondering. I have no clue, tank. The last thing I remember was going to sleep. Just a normal night, you know? M18's back for winter break so I raped him a bit, then went to bed. What about you?"

"Been working late at the Army office. Just went home and crashed." Abraham patted his clothes, still in his Army armor. "I don't have my ammunition. You?"

"No. See if you can wake Moony up. Maybe he knows what's going on. I'm going to wake Courtney."

Minutes later all four adults in the small cage were awake and talking. None remembered how they got in the cage, or even where it was. They all recalled having gone to bed and then woke up trapped. The bars were spaced only inches apart and there was not bunker door to even try and pick a lock. They were stuck there until someone came for them.

What felt like an hour as they waited for something, anything. All four turned as a bunker door hidden in the steel paneling opened along the wall. The tank who walked through first surprised them all.

"M18!?" The name echoed around the cage as they all took in the small seventeen-year-old tank as he made his way to one of the couches surrounding the cage.

"Son, get us out of here," Phantom demanded.

"Now why would I do that after I went through all the trouble of getting you in there in the first place?" M18 asked, barreling his head to the side in a confused manner.

There was something about the tank that was off. M18 was dressed in fine emerald armor that looked completely at home in the opulent bunker. All traces of obedience that Phantom had carefully beaten into the tank were gone. He sat there with what could only be described as confidence, something Phantom had worked hard to make sure his toy never had.

"Now, is everyone comfortable? We have some things to discuss."

"No, I'm not fucking comfortable. I feel like a dog in a cage. Let me the fuck out, toy!" Abraham bellowed. Tiger kicked his friend, getting a glare in return. But Tiger only widened his sightlines and subtly motioned to Courtney who was watching with confusion.

"Oh, don't worry, Tiger. No more secrets." M18 settled further into the couch, adjusting himself to be more comfortable. "Now, where should we start?"

"How about you start with letting us the hell out of here," Tiger growled.

M18 sighed and rolled his sightlines. "You never listen, do you, Tiger?"

"M18, honey, what's going on?" Courtney asked in a quiet soothing voice. "Whatever the problem is we can talk it out without going through all this...nonsense."

"Now you want to talk? Fuck you. How about that Courtney. How about I start, hmm."

"M18. I've had enough of this. Don't you disrespect your mother!I don't know what's going on with you. Open the bunker door and we won't report you, but you are in for some serious punishment, young tank," Phantom declared in his most stern voice hoping M18's training would kick in.

"It's not going to work Phantom. Trying to keep darling Courtney from finding out all the naughty things you did. All the naughty things you allowed everyone to do," M18 asked his father, shaking his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about M18."

"Oh, Phantom no need to play shy. After all, mummy knows everything. sightlines in the back of their head isn't that right, Courtney?"

"M18. You are sick darling. Let us out and we'll get you some help," Courtney pleaded,sightlines wide.

"Sick? Hmm. You know I recall something about being sick before." M18 tapped his ammunition on his chin with a pensive look. "Oh, I know!" The teen turned on a voice recorder that sundered the hearts of the four monsters.

 _"M18, darling, wake up. It's time to take your medicine."_

 _"Mummy? But I'm not sick."_

 _"It's okay sweetheart. This is to keep you from getting sick. Drink it all up now, that's a good tank."_

 _"Mummy, the oil is making me feel all funny."_

 _"Don't worry honey. That's normal."_

 _"I feel like I'm burning!"_

 _"Oh, no. Why don't you take off your armor, darling? That should cool you off. There you go, lay on your back sweetheart. Feeling better yet?"_

 _"A little. Mummy? Why are you climbing on the hill?"_

 _"To make you more comfortable, sweetie. Shush now, Mummy will make it better."_

 _"Mummy! I can't move! Am I dying?!"_

 _"Shush now. Let me help."_

 _"I don't like this mummy. Can we stop?"_

 _"Just a little longer, honey."_

 _"But you're squishing me. And I don't think that's supposed to go in there!"_

 _"You're helping Mummy get a present. Do you want to be good for me? Like you are for Daddy? Be quiet now, we don't want to wake him up."_

 _"O-Ok, Mummy."_

Phantom was shocked, he had never suspected, not once, but maybe he could use this. "Courtney! How could you? Your own son!"

The redhead turned and sneered at him, sightlines blazing. "Really, Phantom? You think I don't know what you and your perverted friends did to the tank? Don't even act like innocent in this. I was the smartest tank in our batch. Do you honestly think I didn't know why you suddenly stopped playing with all the kids and started paying attention to me? The only reason I accepted was the money and status. You are a fucking cunt Phantom.

M18 activated a Rocket Syringe which was in his armor. "A de-aging oil. So expensive and hard to obtain, but so worth it. Made by a very special M4 tank. Now who gets to revisit their tankhood while surrounded by a bunch of pedophiles with no inhibitions? Courtney wouldn't be any fun, plus I've got special plans for you, Mummy Dearest." M18 circled the cage as he spoke, making eye contact with each of his prisoners as he considered them.

"That leaves Uncle Tiger, Uncle Abraham, and dear old Dad." M18 stopped outside the bars by Phantom, before turning . "Well, Phantom treated me like a thing. A hole to fuck and use as he pleased. A toy to lend out and share with strangers. He once traded me for a promotion. I had to stay with that sick old fuck for a week while he 'babysat' me." M18 shivered.

"Abraham on the other hand, he never forgot I was a tank and not a toy. He took every opportunity to make his every moment with me torture. I have bled and broken more under him than any of the people they whored me out to," M18 growled. "I want him to know how it feels. To feel someone shove a barrel the size of your tracks up your oil hole. To be torn open and defenseless. Yeah. That's what I want." M18 nodded to himself, coming to a decision. He turned away and approached the cage. The four people inside tried to scurry to the other side, but there was no room. M18 caught Abraham' flailing track and stabbed the needle in, pressing the dispenser to inject the oil.

The M1 Abrams armor began to bubble while he shrank down. In just a few seconds a small tank was standing stark naked without armor, in a puddle of military armor. Abraham was all pale . He tried and failed to hide his virgin oil hole from the suddenly hungry sightlines of his best friends. One thin sidearm stretched across his middle and the other reaching down to shield his tiny barrel and engine did not do much to block their view.

"Damn, Abe," Phantom breathed.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Abraham shrieked, his voice high-pitched and shrill.

"Sorry, mate." Phantom said, not sounding sorry at all. "It's just…." Phantom trailed off, running his sightlines over the pale skin now bared before him. It had been a long time since he had anyone that young. They'd had M18 for so long, and with his other son(Which was M18's son) on the way he hadn't needed to go out any find anyone.

"Just let us see," Tiger offered. "We won't touch. We just want to look, is all."

Abraham scoffed. "Yeah, right. How many times have we used that line on first years at Tank Academy? No deal. Let's just get out of here."

"Come on Abraham. Just move," Phantom demanded, getting impatient at being denied the sight of that tiny soft barrel he knew was hiding behind those hands. Phantom leaned forward to turn him around, but Abraham hit him away

"I said no! Leave it!" Abraham yelled backing away from Phantom only to have his back bump into Tiger who groaned and squeezed the small rounded backside before Abraham could move away.

"So tender," the tank growled.

Abraham jumped away but ended up in Phantom' embrace instead. Phantom took the opportunity to force the little hands away from his prize. The tiny hairless barrel was bared to the air and Phantom felt himself harden in his slacks. Abraham, feeling the rapidly swelling member under his oil hole, tried to jump away but Phantom held him in place.

"Okay. You both saw. Time to let me go now, this has gone on long enough," Abraham spoke trying to sound firm, but came out shaky.

M18 and the ghost of M4 had moved to the couch M18 had formerly occupied and were cuddled up watching the events played out. M18 would step in eventually, but for now, just the perversions of his father and his best friend were enough to drive them to torture their friend. Courtney had parked in the corner furthest from the rapists and was staring out at the room, ignoring what was happening behind her.

Abraham thrashed in Phantom grip, trying to get away from his best mates.

"Tiger, hold him," Phantom ordered, ignoring the protests of the tank.

Tiger nodded eagerly and moved forward, before pinning the younger tank. It had been much too long. He closed his sightlines and savored the feel, not even pausing to think about the men watching or that the tank in his arms was his best friend of over thirty years.

Phantom wandered further down the young body. His sides jerked and thrust forward into the soft tank in his lap when his fingers brushed the small barrel. His hips were grinding into Abraham without permission, needing the friction on his aching barrel.

As soon as the thought flew through his mind the pressure became unbearable. Abraham squirmed at the touch of the engine oil leaking onto the small of his back where Phantom' barrel had sprung up to hit him. The only effect this had was to make the barrel slide into the cleft of his oil hole.

"Oh," Phantom moaned. "He's so good, El Tigre."

"I need to see, Phantom. Give me something here," Tiger pleaded. Phantom looked up to see him slumping uselessly against Abraham' front.

"Yeah, man. He's not being real helpful. Help me get him down?"

With some struggling and cursing, Phantom and Tiger were able to pin the tank down where he couldn't move. Tiger kneeled above Abraham facing the tank's oil hole, the older tank's tracks keeping Abraham pressed to the cage floor. Phantom was knelt behind Abraham keeping the tank still, his oil hole in the air for both men to enjoy.

"Merlin, it's so small," Tiger mumbled to himself. He gripped the pale oil hole cheeks, spreading them wide to get a good look at the tiny light pink virgin hole which was sloshing around with oil.

"It's me! You can't fucking do this you bastards!"

Tiger completely ignored the protests, instead leaning forwards and letting a huge glob of Engine oil fall into the crack of Abraham' oil hole. It trickled down, coating the wrinkled flesh. Phantom groaned at the sight and leaned down to lap at the spit covered hole with his machine gun(machine gun). Abraham clenched at the onslaught but Phantom kept pressing with his machine gun, wanting a taste of the young tank. Tiger joined in, both men licking the puckered hole with their guns, fighting and tangling with each other to get inside their best friend while he fought to free himself from them.

Phantom pulled away finally unable to stand his aching barrel anymore. He grabbed Tiger pulled the tank's machine gun out of the tank's oil hole.

"No, no, no. I can't do this. Please stop!" Abraham sobbed. "Phantom! It hurts too fucking much. Please get it out of me!" Abraham pleaded with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I can't," Phantom groaned. "You'll heal, mate. M18 always did. If he can take it you can," Phantom told his friend as he removed his fingers. He pulled back long enough to spit on his barrel and pumping it a few times to coat it before lining his barrel up to the barely stretched hole. "Just let me do this. Just take it for me."

Phantom pressed his hips forward, forcing himself into the tight ring of steel trying to keep him out. Abraham cried out, no words, just a sound of unbearable pain. Even that couldn't stop him. Phantom just kept pressing forward into the so tight it was almost painful heat. Tiger spits on his barrel as it disappeared into the tank, helping to ease the way.

Something gave in Abraham' oil hole and all of a sudden it was easier to move. At the same time, the sound cut off completely and the body below him went limp. Phantom stopped moving when he couldn't get any deeper. Tiger was moving of the unconscious body since Abraham couldn't move anymore. Together they flipped the small body over, Tiger checking the engine. At his nod, Phantom resumed his thrusting, Abraham' limp body flopping at the force.

Tiger, unable to wait, straddled the tank and eased his barrel into the engine, immediately thrusting down the small area. Merlin, he missed when M18 was this small. It made everything so much hotter and tighter. Both men lost themselves in their pleasure and neither heard the "Ennervate" from the couch, but they definitely felt the body in between them come alive.

The downside that Tiger never considered to fucking such a small tight engine opening was that it put a lot of sensitive organs in a dangerous situation. Abraham upon awakening to unimaginable pain started all his engine operations simultaneously.

Shrieking filled the room and Tiger fell to the floor beside his friends. On the other side of the cell in a pile of oily oil, laid his barrel, sundered by the extreme heat produced by the young tank's engine.

Phantom was sickened by the sight, but not enough to actually stop fucking Abraham. As the tank threw up on the floor, his oil hole clenched down on his barrel making the ride all that much better, if one didn't listen to the screams or gagging. So Phantom closed his sightlines and completely blocked out anything except the feel of his barrel surrounded by pulsing hot channel.

So caught up in his pleasure Phantom didn't hear when the noises stopped, or the movements ceased, or even when the giggling filled the silence. His whole world was narrowed down to his thrusting until with a series of particularly violent thrusts he came deep within his best friend. Phantom collapsed onto Abraham with the force of his orgasm. He lay there panting for moments, his softening barrel falling out of the destroyed oil hole.

When he finally regained the strength to even open his sightlines the first thing Phantom saw was a lumpy pile of steel. He jerked back in disgust, falling away from the still body. Phantom looked around the cell and was met with a horror scene. Tiger' body lay pale and lifeless, a pool of oil spreading out from his oil hole. On closer look Phantom saw something missing. His sightlines immediately jumped to the lumpy black oil and gagged at the conclusion, finally recalling what had happened.

He scrambled further away, his hands and feet slipping in the oil coating the floor, which he realized didn't all come from Tiger. Another smaller pool was leaking from Abraham just as a pale and dead body. How could he have missed it? His mind reeled in shock.

Laughter broke into his shock. "Aww. Poor Daddy. Fucked his best friends to death. Somebody forgot that real little tanks can't survive that kind of damage. After all the work they put into fixing my engine to make me heal, too. You know M4, that went better than I thought. A bit quick, and a lot less of my more inventive tortures, but I didn't think he would actually kill them."

"The injection took away their inhibitions. Phantom has always been a narcissist. He was way more concerned with his pleasure than their pain."

Phantom couldn't look away from the bodies, his best friends. While he sat in shock, M18 was on the move. He stepped up the cage in front of his mother, who had steadfastly refused to notice what was going on, something she had perfected over years of practice.

"Brightest tank of her age. Amazing at combat, so powerful for a tank. You let them turn me into a toy so you could have access to more knowledge, more power. So I said, 'What is the worst thing I could do to her and still let her live?' And what did you tell me, M4?"

"Take away what she loves the most."

"Exactly. Take away what she loves the most. And what do you love the most, Mummy? Hmm?"

Courtney stared up at her son, sightlines wide in horror.

"That's right. Your mind. You think fifteen minutes ought to do it, M4?"

"I'd say ten. We want her to be in there somewhere."

"Hmm. You're right. Mummy, did you know that when someone is tortured into insanity, they are still in there screaming to get out. On the outside, all anyone will see in a poor, pathetic shell of a person. You can't speak, can't do anything. I'm going to stick you in Tank National Hospital between the man who thinks he is a Aircraft and the woman who only speaks in gibberish. They will be your new best friends. Let's put ten minutes on the clock shall we?" M18 activated his guns and began torturing his mother. She deserved every second of the torture. As the M4A3E8's advanced guns sundered the old tank she felt guilt on her head as never before.

Screams rent the air as Courtney failed in the oil and black oil, her tracks crashing into the bodies taking up most of the room in the cage. Phantom sat in the corner of the cell and looked as if he was in a coma. He shut his sightlines tightly and clapped his hands over his ears, rotating his top over and over.

He was broken out of his trance when something clattered to the floor, hitting his foot. He opened his sightlines enough to see a bomb which was not activated. His sightlines darted up to his son, not understanding.

"We'll be back in a week. Enjoy your stay Daddy," M18 told him with a grin. With that last parting shot both men rolled out. As soon as the bunker door shut, the light in the surrounding room faded until he couldn't see anything outside the bars. The only remaining light was coming from above the cage, shining bright and harsh on the contents of the cage.

After ten minutes the screaming faded to sobs, Courtney shook horrendously, covered in the evidence of the night's activities. Phantom sat alone in the cage with his insane wife, covered in the oil of his dead best friends, and repented.


End file.
